


Confessions

by Mikukise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikukise/pseuds/Mikukise
Summary: Keith and Lotor, that’s all you need to know. And supportive Shiro.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was written in a very short amount of time, but I hope it doesn’t seem very rushed.  
> I hope you’ll enjoy reading ;)

“Good morning”, Keith slurred, looking up at the man who was looming over his bed.

”I’d rather say good afternoon, lovely. It’s already 3 pm”, Lotor said, sitting at the side of Keith’s bed and playing with the boy’s raven hair.

”Then why are you waking me up now?”

”Well, Shiro let me out of my cell for my daily walk and changed the itinerary so that I’d pass by your room. We have two hours and a half before he comes to bring me back to my cell. I thought you’d appreciate it if I woke you up so we would be able to spend as much time together as we can.”

”Yeah, I really appreciate that.”

”Why are you asleep anyway? According to what I hear and your attitude, you’d be one of the first ones to wake up and start their day.”

”Well, going to sleep at 7 am might have something to do with that.”

”7 am?”

”Yes, I got into a fight with Allura.”

”What did you fight about?”

”You. Allura wanted me to support her in a conflict with Shiro, but I’m completely with Shiro on this one. Normally, I would say that I’d think about it, but this time I couldn’t.”

”What’s gotten you so worked up then, babe?” Lotor asked worriedly, carressing Keith’s cheeks as if it would erase the whirlwind of emotions in the boy’s mind. The prince really wished he could do that.

”She wants to execute you, because the plan to hand you over to Zarkon didn’t find enough support.”

”Oh, so you were worried about me?” The Galran Prince asked, freezing in his movements, trying to find a sign that he was lying in Keith’s face.

”Of course I was, you idiot. You’ve done so much for me, supported me when even Shiro didn’t know what to do to help me get happy. And you think I’d just let you walk away, let someone execute you, and let you leave me alone like everyone else left me alone, as everyone else left you alone? How could you doubt that? I did it because ... because ... ” Keith was frustrated, he didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling, so he said the few words he feared to hear and feared to say, after all the abandonement he had gone through.

”I love you, Lotor.”

It was a simple sentence of four words, consisting of thirteen letters, how ironic, a number of bad luck, but it turned Lotor’s world upside down. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard it before, he had. Though this one was different, Keith knew what he had said, he knew what promises that sentence held, what sacrifices he’d have to make, he knew how important it was.

”You do?”

”Yes, I do”, Keith whispered and kissed Lotor gently, slowly, “I really really love you. You don’t have to feel bad you can’t say it back right now. I know how hard it was for me, so I can only imagine it has to be similar for you.”

”Okay, but there’s something else I can say.”

”Mhm?”

”I fell for you even more the moment you said that.”

”Lotor”, Keith’s muffled reply came. The embarrassed teen had hid his red face underneath his blanket. The sincerity in Lotor’s voice had taken him by surprise.

”Move over, I want to cuddle you”, Lotor whined when Keith slapped his arms away and pulled the blanket over himself.

It took him lots of coaxing and sweet words to get the smaller boy to lift his blanket and allow Lotor in his personal space.

”You’re still tired, aren’t you?”

”Yes, so?”

”You can sleep now, if you want, I wouldn’t mind watching you sleep, beauty.”

”Pervert.”

”Hey, I just said you’re beautiful and that I can stare at you sleeping for hours on end and you call me a pervert?”

”Yup. Now please shut up. I want to sleep.”

”Okay, sleep well, love.”

As reply, Lotor got a quiet snore. Keith had fallen asleep cuddled up with Lotor. His head on the Prince’s chest, their legs entangled and his arms somehow found their way to the Prince’s long, white hair. His features were relaxed, giving him an angellike aura, completely different from the defensive look he seemed to wear constantly. He really looks beautiful, Lotor thought to himself, maybe I do love him. But how can I ever tell him? I should ask Shiro for help, he might know what to do.

 

A few days later, Lotor found himself alone with Shiro on his daily walk. The cell in the castle wasn’t that awful, but walking around in the maze of hallways was still an amazing feeling, not as amazing as seeing Keith, but not everything can be as perfect as the boy.

”Shiro?”

”Yes, what is it, Lotor? Keith’s on a mission with the Blades, as you know, and no one is in the castle except for you and me.”

”It’s about Keith.”

”What about him?”

”How do I confess to him?”

”Confess what? That you like him?”

”No, that ... I ... I love him.”

”You what?”

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you but -“

”Lotor, do you truly love him?”

”Yes, with whole my heart, I can’t help it, it’s scary how much I love him, what I’d do for him, but I love him more than I’ve ever cared about someone.”

”Then you should just tell him.”

”I should’t do anything special?”

”No, did he say he loved you?”

”Yes, a few days ago.”

”Did he do anything special?”

”No, but he did say it after fighting with Allura over me, over the fact that she wants to execute me.”

”That doesn’t count as anything special, Lotor, just tell him in the way you want to tell him. As long as you don’t give a big party, he hates that.”

”Okay, thanks Shiro. Why are you so supportive, actually?”

”Well, you saved Keith’s life, the two of you obviously care for each other and nobody is good or bad. Everyone is a mix of those two, so your side in the war has nothing to do with this. And I did horrible things when I was in the arena and everyone accepted me, why shouldn’t I accept you?”

”Oh, okay.”

”Don’t worry about it, you’ll figure it out.”

 

And Lotor did figure it out. A few days later, he and Keith were the only ones in the castle and Shiro had freed Lotor for a day. The two half-Galrans had fun the entire day. There were food goo fights, cuddles, kisses, cooking disasters, playful sparring matches ... At the end of the day, Lotor brought Keith to the observation deck. He pulled the smaller boy on his lap and played with his fluffy dark hair, Lotor’s own hair was braided by Keith. Where he learnt that, he had no idea, but he liked it when the boy sat behind him, fingers combing through his hair, braiding it.

”Keith?”

”Yes?”

”Turn around.”

”Okay.”

Keith turned around, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep himself upright in his lap, his lower back supported by the Prince’s arms that wrapped around it. Lotor’s eyes were warm and loving, the mask of ice long gone in Keith’s presence.

”I love you, Keith Kogane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Commenting grammatical errors is also very appreciated.  
> Thank you <3


End file.
